tdandrrfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris McLean
Christian "Chris" McLean is the host of Total Drama. Chris is Chef's father as well as husband. Biography Before Total Drama Christian McLean was born on November 18, 1978. Not much is known about his time before hosting Total Drama '' Town and hosting a show titled ''Keep It Plain With Chris McLean. The show was cancelled after one episode, where he revealed a recipe for pineapple on pizza. Shortly before hosting the show, Chris was also on a figure skating show. pornus hubious biggus dickus Total Drama |-| Season 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= A year after being sent to prison, Chef comes to bail Chris out. While at first he's mad that Chef hadn't visited him for the entire year, he becomes excited to find out they'd been greenlit for another season, Total Drama All-Stars. They celebrate with Chef voring Chris. Shortly after, he was back at the now-decontaminated Camp Wawanakwa. Hey Chris." Chef says coming through the door "Oh hey chef. I'm super bored." Chris says. Really how about we both watch the last season of TDI it will make u XXTHEBEST a bit happy." Chef say sitting on the couch close to me Follow Uhhh I don't know why chef is sitting really close to me there is more space l hand him the remote he switches to TDI Share We are both watching then suddenly the room gets dark and candles f are lit up there is a romantic song playing see that chefs not next to me anymore Uhhh c-chef w-whats happening" Chris said.then suddenly u feel someone's hands on my shoulder Chef has no shirt on was the first thing Isaw I blushed a bit then l 'm blushing red like a tomato found out that he only has boxers on Hey Chris." Chefsaid well walking right in front of me so that is we he then went an kisses me on mtuh and suck my dik While there was originally supposed to be fourteen contestants, Chris instead brought the still-feral Ezekiel in as a gag, immediately "eliminating" him, and admitting he wasn't a contestant, but just a joke. After the contestants were settled, he split them into two teams, the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures. After Jo complained that the other team had more members, he gave them the robot (Alejandro) and began to explain the challenge. After Alejandro was freed from the robot suit, he won the challenge for the Vultures, and Chris introduced the Hamsters to the Flush of Shame, which was that seasons method of elimination. Chris begins to cause tension between Gwen and Courtney, who's relationship was already fragile, making Gwen's incidents of accidentally injuring Courtney out as evil acts.In addition to this, Chris begins to harass Duncan about acting kind towards a bird during the previous challenge, calling him a "sweetheart". He finally pits Courtney and Gwen against each other one last time during the boxing challenge, where they fight each other, stating all the things they were mad about, however, in the end they end up forgiving each other because of this. During the regatta challenge, Duncan finds out Chris has been living at Playa Des Losers, and decides to blow it up to prove he's still a villain. This causes Chris to have Duncan arrested due to destruction of property. While still upset about his "cottage" being destroyed, Chris prepares a party for the remaining contestants to celebrate Total Drama's 100th episode. While he was explaining the party to the contestants, he was kidnapped by Ezekiel, who hung him over a vat of toxic waste left over from the previous season. After he's freed by Gwen, he allows her to stay permanently in the Spa Hotel with him, where he resides since Playa Des Losers' destruction. After one day, however, she is sick of staying with him, and after complaining he revokes this. After feeling homesick due to his home being destroyed, he makes the contestants find things to make him feel more at home. Zoey succeeds in bringing Sasquatchanakwa to him. Scott was supposed to bring him a diamond that was guarded by Fang, but Fang mauled him before he could get it. Mike was supposed to bring him a Gilded Chris Award, but after being unable to find one, he brought Chris the injured Scott, because injured contestants are his "favorite." Lastly, Gwen brought him one of his paintings, but after she ruined it, she used bear feces to fix it, causing him to vomit on it. With only two contestants left, Chris puts the previously eliminated contestants in balloons that he has Owen fill, and makes the final two shoot down helpers. After they're selected, the remaining contestants blow away before he can let them down, and the network starts calling his phone, which he ignores repeatedly. Finally, he answers after a winner is announced, and then reveals that immediately after a new cast would be competing. Immediately after, the island sinks. Now on a new island, Chris introduces Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. The Ridonculous Race Shortly after the ending of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, Chris took his vacation to New York, where he impregnated Gwen with bull semen during the events of The Ridonculous Race. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} __NOEDITSECTION__